Feliz Navidad
by GinnyMercury
Summary: ONESHOT. Ya han pasado dos años desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Es Navidad, y Ginny lo celebra junto a Harry, con alguna que otra sorpresita de por medio. Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. (Se me ha olvidado ponerlo en la historia :P) ¡R&R!


**Feliz Navidad**

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

Ginny estaba encantada. ¡Por fin Navidad! Era una de sus celebraciones favoritas, aunque ellos no fuesen religiosos. Los muggles organizan unas fiestas muy divertidas, también celebradas en el mundo mágico sin ninguna razón aparente. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea una de las fiestas más divertidas! Toda la familia se había reunido en la Madriguera y algún que otro amigo. Estaban todos menos...

-¡Harry Potter! ¿Donde está Harry Potter? ¿Habrá recibido la lechuza? A lo mejor se perdió en el camino... No debería haber utilizado tu lechuza, Ron, Errol es muy viejo ya, seguramente se habrá caído durante el vuelo y se habrá roto un ala. Así Harry nunca recibirá la carta con la invitación. Deberíamos ir a por él. Ver que se encuentre bien y...

- Hermione, ¡Cállate! Harry llegará en hora. – Le respondió Ron- Tranquilízate y come un poco de esos pastelitos que ha echo mi madre. ¡Tienen una pinta! – Y para callar a Hermione, cogió uno de los pastelitos que había en la mesa de la cocina sobre una bandejita de madera y se lo metió en la boca.

Hermione, se tragó el pastelito con esfuerzo, mientras Ron añadía, - Así está mejor, calladita estás mas guapa.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ron le puso el dedo en los labios.

- Shhh, no vayas a estropear este precioso momento. Navidad, nosotros dos solos, en la cocina...- Se giró para asegurarse de que no había nadie observándoles cuando vio a Ginny en la puerta de la cocina, mirando con una ceja levantada.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Vaya! Ehhh... ¡Que guapa estás! – Dijo, sonrojándose.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Esa noche, Ginny se había puesto un vestido de palabra de honor, sin mangas, verde esmeralda, de encaje que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, a juego con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Había pertenecido a su madre tiempo atrás, pero ahora no le cabía y lo había guardado durante años en su armario, así que poco a poco se fue desgastando, pero con algunos truquitos caseros, habían conseguido restaurar su color original. Por último, se había recogido el pelo en un moño muy elegante. De todas maneras, Hermione, con otro estilo, también estaba deslumbrante. Ella había optado por un vestido sin mangas también, de pico, morado, acabado en falda de tubo que también le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Esto y unos zapatos de tacón alto negros. Se había alisado el pelo, y le llegaba por los hombros.

- Gracias, Ronald, pero supongo que eso no es lo que más te ha llamado la atención esta noche. Os dejó a solas, tortolitos.- Y con esto se fue riendo en voz baja, alejándose con pasitos cortos pero rápidos, lo más lejos posible de la cocina.

- ¿Me vas a contar el chiste o tendré que sonsacártelo con otros métodos? – Le susurró alguien al oído, con una voz seductora.

- ¡Harry! – Ginny se dio la vuelta de golpe y besó a Harry en la boca, mientras él se reía por su reacción. – No sabía que habías llegado. ¡Si vieses a Hermione, estaba preocupadísima! ¡Quería salir a buscarte y todo!

- Típico de Hermione, pero no hablemos de ella. ¡Estás preciosa! Empiezo a tener celos de tu hermano, que te llega a ver todos los días.

- Ah, ¿Entonces prefieres tenerme como hermana a tenerme como novia? – preguntó Ginny con voz socarrona.

- Eso nunca – respondió Harry dulcemente, y se acercó para unir sus labios a los de ella. Al principio fue un beso dulce, que pronto se convirtió en algo inesperadamente pasional. Harry abrazó a Ginny por la cintura, mientras ella le abrazaba el cuello, pegándose a él y acariciándole el cuello con los dedos, mientras él paseaba sus manos por su espalda, todavía besándola pasionalmente, sosteniéndola fuertemente.

- ¡Chicos, venid a ayudarme en la cocina!– Gritó Molly Weasley. Se la podía ver entrando en la cocina, donde seguramente estarían Ron y Hermione. El " ¡Ron, deja en paz a Hermione! ¡Haz algo de provecho y ayúdame con la mesa! ¡Esta juventud, solo pensáis en besaros en todos los rincones de la casa!" confirmó las sospechas de Ginny. Riendo, Harry y Ginny entraron en la cocina, para encontrarse a Ron y a Hermione, con la cara roja de vergüenza, poniendo la mesa. Ginny rápidamente le pasó los cubiertos a Harry mientras ella ponía los vasos. En poco tiempo, la mesa estaba hecha. Ron ya le preguntó varias veces a su madre si podían utilizar la magia, a lo que ella respondía "Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, dentro de casa no usarás esa varita para tareas tan simples como poner la mesa, Ronald."

-Ummm huele genial. ¿Que preparas, querida? – Arthur se acercó a su mujer con la cabeza levantada aspirando fuertemente para saborear el aire. Saludó a los chicos con una sonrisa y se volvió a su mujer.- Molly, ya han llegado todos, están todos en el jardín. ¿Falta mucho para que esté la cena?

- Si seguís molestándome mientras cocino, pues ¡Sí, sí falta mucho! – Respondió bruscamente Molly, mientras se apartaba un mechón de la cara. – Todos fuera de la cocina, dejadme espacio que si no me agobio.

Los chicos salieron abruptamente de la cocina, seguidos de Arthur, para dirigirse al salón. Allí estaban todos los demás, charlando animadamente, algunos con copas en la mano, otros zampándose todos los pastelitos de Molly y un poco más lejos se encontraban Bill, Charlie y George en el jardín haciendo un espectáculo para el público que aplaudió maravillado.

Cuando Harry salió al jardín, recibió una ducha de abrazos y saludos de todo el mundo. El jardín estaba repleto de cabezas pelirrojas, toda la familia Weasley y algún que otro amigo. Con tanto revuelo de gente perdieron a Ginny, estaba por ir a buscarla cuando...

- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡Ron! ¡Chicos, aquí! – Harry giró la cabeza en la dirección de donde provenía el grito y vio a Hagrid, abriéndose paso a través de la muchedumbre hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Iba vestido con un traje (si es que se le puede llamar traje) marrón con rayas horizontales blancas y una corbata con figuritas de hipogrifo. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, les sonrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo:

- ¡Chicos, que alegría volver a veros! Ya se os echa de menos en Hogwarts. La pobre profesora McGonagall me ha dado permiso para venirme aquí para saludaros, pero mañana por la mañana me vuelvo al castillo.

- ¡Que bien Hagrid! Me alegro mucho por ti. Te echábamos de menos.- Respondió Hermione.

- Si y sobretodo a tu "hermanito" – Bromeó Ron, que en seguida recibió un codazo en las costillas de Hermione.

- Bueno y... ¿Que tal estás? ¿Alguna novedad? – Dijo Harry, intentando cambiar de tema.

- No os lo vais a creer, - Respondió Hagrid, con los ojos brillando de emoción. - ¿Sabéis que deje a Nobert..a al cargo de los amigos de Charlie, - y sin esperar una respuesta dijo- ¡Pues he contactado con ellos, y me han dicho que ha tenido dos bebés! Bueno, todavía solo son huevos, pero dentro de 10 años o así, saldrán del cascarón. – Y con esto se le calló una lagrimita de emoción.- ¡Soy abuelo, Harry!

- Esto... – Los chicos se habían quedado sin habla. ¿Qué le puedes decir a alguien el cual ha tenido un dragón durante unas horas y se cree un abuelo por el hecho de que ese dragón haya tenido dos dragoncitos? De todas maneras, Harry enseñó su mejor sonrisa postiza y dijo.- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicidades!

- Gracias, gracias.- Y con esto se sacó un pañuelo del tamaño de los libros que leía Hermione como "lectura ligera"y se sonó la nariz con un ruido tan estruendoso que varios invitados se giraron para ver a quien habían matado.

Harry divisó a Ginny a lo lejos, y se disculpó, dejando a Hermione y Ron con Hagrid para irse con Ginny. Mucha gente se giró para mirarle mientras intentaba llegar hacia ella, pero el, acostumbrado, les ignoraba y proseguía su camino.

Cuando llegó a donde se encontraba, la rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le dio un beso en el cuello. Ella se giró sonriente y le plantó un beso en los labios.

- Al fin solos – Susurró.

- ¿Solos? Creo que te has equivocado de lugar y de tiempo, hermanita – Dijo Bill detrás de Harry.

- Y que lo digas, Bill. Harry, Ginny, iros a un hotel. – Añadió Charlie, que apareció repentinamente de la nada.

- O por lo menos, deja que te demuestre como se hace, Harry. – Finalizó George, y apartó a su hermana para plantarse en medio de ellos, e hizo ademán de acercarse a Harry con los brazos abiertos acercándose lentamente con los ojos cerrados moviendo la lengua exageradamente y haciendo ruiditos raros.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Fuera de aquí! Bill, no se como Fleur a podido casarse contigo. Charlie, ya sería hora de que maduraras un poquito y George, ya que madurar es un concepto totalmente nuevo para ti, vete a molestar a los gnomos y ¡DEJADNOS EN PAZ! – Y con eso Ginny empujó a sus tres hermanos que se estaban doblando de la risa hasta casi tirarles al suelo. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos cuando Harry le agarró los brazos cariñosamente para retenerla.

- Vámonos de aquí, Ginny. – Dijo sonriente y empujó de ella suavemente para llevarla a otro lugar del jardín. Ginny cedió lentamente, al principio resistiéndose un poco pero luego abandonando esperanza, ya que Harry era bastante más fuerte que ella, y se dejó llevar por él.

Entonces sonó una campanilla. Todo el mundo calló al oírla, y entonces se oyó a Molly desde la casa pidiendo cortésmente a todo el mundo que entrase, ya que la cena estaba servida.

La cena se componía de el tradicional pavo navideño, junto con diferentes tipos de ensaladas y muchos entrantes para picar y de postre dos tartas de más de dos pisos con diferente sabor cada piso y más grandes que la bandeja que las sostenía. Tenía todo un aspecto delicioso y todo el mundo se moría por empezar a comer. Hubo que dejar dos sillas libres para que Hagrid se pudiese sentar cómodamente, aunque las patas de éstas empezaban a doblarse al cabo de poco rato. La gente comía, bebía, gritaba, cantaba y reía todo al mismo tiempo. Algunos invitados empezaron a ponerse "felices" después de algunas copitas de vino y empezaron a bailar, mientras que otro grupo cantaban canciones variadas. Ginny estaba sentada al lado de Harry y observaba mientras George ponía un gusano de goma en la ensalada de Bill que estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Fleur. Harry mientras tanto le sostenía la mano, y con el pulgar le acariciaba la mano haciendo circulitos.

Una vez acabada la cena, todos los invitados se reunieron fuera para que tuvieran más espacio. Después de que todo el mundo se calmase un poco, Arthur Weasley tocó la campanita de nuevo para llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

- Señores y señoras. – Empezó a decir, ya sudoroso. -Para empezar, muchas gracias por haber acudido a la fiesta y esperemos que se lo estén pasando bien – Multitud de aplausos.- Como es tradición en la familia Weasley de hacer el discurso de Navidad, este año me gustaría que mi hijo, George, lo diese en mi lugar. – Hubo unos cuantos aplausos y George se fue acercando a donde se encontraba su padre.

- Gracias. – Dijo entonces George bastante serio. – Bueno, para empezar, querría dedicar este pequeño discurso a nuestros amigos y familiares fallecidos. Como sabéis. Ya han pasado dos años desde aquella guerra fatal. Ganamos, pero no sin perder a muchas personas importantes para nosotros esos días. Personas que ocuparon un lugar en nuestro corazón y siempre lo ocuparán. Mi hermano gemelo Fred, es un claro ejemplo. Pero esta gente murió para salvar nuestras vidas. Para que nosotros podamos seguir viviendo y disfrutando de la vida lo máximo posible.- – Harry se giró y vio a algunos de los invitados con la cara roja y los ojos llorosos, como a punto de llorar pero escuchando atentamente. Entonces bajó la vista hacia Ginny y la vio llorando. La abrazó fuertemente mientras escuchaba con atención a su hermano. - ¿Que si pudiese cambiaría mi puesto por el de Fred? Sin duda. ¿Que si hubiese alguna forma de volver al pasado, y salvarle la vida arriesgando la mía? En seguida. – Hizo una pausa. - Pero por desgracia estas cosas no pueden, ni van a pasar. Por eso os pido a todos, que por un breve momento, pensemos en estas personas, pero no como siempre fueron, sino como héroes. Que pensemos en ellas y las llevemos más dentro que nunca en nuestro corazón, y más que nada, que sigáis adelante con vuestras vidas. No os dejéis vencer por el dolor y el sufrimiento. Nos acercamos a un año nuevo. Un año de paz y felicidad en el mundo mágico. Por eso, os pido que lo miréis con la cabeza bien alta, porque eso es lo que nuestros amigos hubiesen querido. Gracias. - Y con esto se movió hasta donde su padre y su madre se encontraban.

Al principio todo el mundo quedó un poco conmocionado por el discurso que había dado. Pero luego todo el mundo prorrumpió en aplausos. Mucha gente fue a felicitar a George por su discurso, muchos aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Vaya – dijo Harry para romper el silencio entre Ginny y él. - Ha sido impactante. Ha dejado alucinados a la mitad de los invitados.

Ginny mostró una media sonrisa. El maquillaje se le había descorrido un poco por las lágrimas, que se secó con el brazo. Levantó la cabeza y vio a su padre caminando al sitio donde se encontraba George, para continuar él con el discurso. Antes de hablar, esperó a que todo el mundo se tranquilizase después de lo ocurrido.

-Bueno- Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente. – Pues, ¡Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo!

Y con esto la gente, recordando que día era y que hacían en esa fiesta, empezó a aplaudir y a reír, abrazándose los unos a los otros, gritando entre ellos "¡Feliz Navidad!". Ginny también se había quedado bastante conmocionada con el discurso de su hermano, pero no quería echar a llorar en ese día. Además, tenía a Harry junto a ella, mirándola con cara de preocupación. Estaba con el chico que amaba, y que siempre amaría. Entonces, Ginny se giró y miró a Harry a los ojos, sonriendo y le susurró: "Feliz Navidad", y con eso, se acercó a él y le dio un beso largo y profundo, lleno de amor, y le abrazó fuertemente, deseando que ese momento no pasase nunca, que el tiempo se congelase en ese instante, y ella pudiese disfrutarlo durante toda la eternidad.

FIN.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí mi primer fanfic :) Es un ONESHOT. La verdad no tengo claro porqué he escrito esto. A lo mejor era para experimentar un poco. Bueno de todas maneras solo quiero aclarar que esto lo escribí en enero, pero no me decidía a publicarlo. Y aquí está :) Espero que os haya gustado y espero algún review ^^.**

**Gracias y un besito :3**


End file.
